warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
HurricaneHell's Robot User Ideas
HurricaneHell 'Relocator Pack' Annex Faction/Pack/Group: Relocator Pack Hardpoints: 2 Light, 2 Medium Base Level: 1. Base HP: 88,000 (MAX: 194,000) Shield HP (3x): 60,000 (MAX: 144,000) Speed: 34 Km/h (MAX: 40 Km/h) Ability: "Relocate" :Annex has a Special Ability called "Relocate", which Separates the 3 Frontal Shields, moving 2 to either Side, and 1 to the Back. While the Shields are Separated, the Annex has an extra 3 Km/h. Using this Ability again will Reunite the Shields towards the Front and takes away the extra speed, but prepares the Annex for Head-to-Head Combat. While the Shields are on the Front of the Annex, it Receives a 12% Damage Resistance. This same Ability is shared with the Straggler and the Fractal. Additional description: :Annex is a Medium Bot, with 3 Physical Shields. Upon using "Relocate", the Annex's 3 Shields move to the Sides and Back and give it Extra Speed. Using the Ability again will reverse the Effect, moving the 3 Shield Pieces back to the Front and grants it a Damage Resistance. This makes Annex a Perfect Robot in Situational Events, whether needing to Retreat, or Engage in Combat. Take Caution of Weapons such as the Tulumbas or Orkan, as the Annex is severely Vulnerable to these Weapons. :"'Variety is key', they said. This robot presents true skill and opportunity for situational combat, matching exactly what you needed, to win in almost every fight." Price: 3,000 Gold (Au) or 10,000 Components Straggler Faction/Pack/Group: Relocator Pack Hardpoints: 2 Heavy Base Level: 1. Base HP: 97,000 (MAX: 201,000) Shield HP (1x): 100,000 (MAX: 224,000) Speed: 37 Km/h (MAX: 41 Km/h) Ability: "Relocate" :Relocate is a simple Ability that Relocates the Position of the Weapons. Weapons start up above the Bot, allowing it to shoot over Short-enough Obstacles, but doesn't allow it to effectively corner-shoot. Upon Activation, it moves the Weapons to the Sides of the Robot. In trade of not being able to shoot over Obstacles, you can now effectively Corner-shoot. 4 Second Cooldown in between each use, and can be used back and forth. This Same Ability is Shared with the Fractal and Annex. Additional Description: :Straggler is a Heavy Robot, able to change the Positioning of its Weapons. Straggler can change Weapon Positioning to Allow Corner-shooting, or Shooting over Obstacles. This Makes Straggler perfectly Fit for Tactical Combat and Avoiding Enemy Retaliation. Along with everything else, the Straggler has a Single-piece Physical Shield on the Front. :"It is for those who Recognize how their Enemy Plays. Use the Straggler, you'll be a Frustrating Target to take down." Price: 4,000 Gold (Au) or 10,000 Components Fractal Faction/Pack/Group: Relocator Pack Hardpoints: 2 Light, 1 Heavy Base Level: 1. Base HP: 95,000 (MAX: 198,000) Shield HP (2x): 94,000 (MAX: 194,000) Speed: 35 Km/h (MAX: 43 Km/h) Ability: "Relocate" :The Fractal has a Special Ability, called "Relocate". Upon Activation, all Weapons will be Moved from the Left, to the Right Side of the Robot. When the Weapons are on the Right Side, a Physical Shield will be Present on the Left Side, the Right One being tucked underneath the Arm of the Robot. When using again, the Weapons will Switch Back, along with Putting away the Left Shield, and bringing out the Right One. This same ability is shared with the Straggler and Annex. Additional Description: :Fractal is a Medium Robot, able to change the Position of it's Weapons, and switch between two Physical Shields. When the Weapons are on one Side, 1 Physical Shield will be Raised, the other being Tucked under the Arm of the Fractal. This makes the Fractal, like the Annex, Excel in Situational Events. You can Switch between the Fractal's two Shields or Weapon positions, Depending on where the Enemy is, or where you're trying to go. :"Mesmerizing Patterns were painted onto this Beauty. They dizzy the enemy, calming them for the warm embrace of their demise." Price: 3,000 Gold (Au) or 10,000 Components 'Elusives' Arkady Faction/Pack/Group: Elusives Hardpoints: 2 Medium Base Level: 1 Base HP: 76,000 (MAX: 160,000 Speed: 48 km/h (MAX: 55 km/h) Ability: "Decoy Clone" :When using the ability, Arkady will set down a stationary clone of itself, stealth and phase shift for 1 second. The Clone will not do anything except stand there. It has only 100 health, does not count as a kill, and does not even contribute to the team's player count. The clone will die if: The real Arkady dies, the Clone is directly killed, or if a new decoy is spawned. Cooldown is 12 seconds. Additional description: :Arkady is a nimble robot capable of tricking enemy robots, by summoning a clone Decoy. The Clone does nothing except be a stationary distraction. The Arkady is capable of tripping lock-on weapons, due to 1 second stealth & phase shift. Though fast, Arkady only has moderate firepower and health, so caution is advised. :"Wastin' your time." Price: 10,000 Components Asura Faction/Pack/Group: Elusives Hardpoints: 3 Medium Base Level: 1 Base HP: 94,000 (MAX: 207,000) Speed: 37 km/h (MAX: 46 km/h) Ability: "Vampirism" :Upon activation, a damage field will surround the Asura and slowly tear away at any enemy robots nearby. Once this is done, the Asura takes 50% of the damage it dealt and heals itself by that much. Damage field lasts 10 seconds, and cooldown is 15 seconds long. Ability Damage: 550 per second (MAX: 2,300 per second) Additional description: :Asura is a robot that lives off of it's enemies. It can project a damage field and then apply some of the enemy robot's health that it just took away and apply it to itself. Asura is tough, but most lighter robots will be able to outrun it. :"True Leech." Price: 10,000 Components Rasoh Faction/Pack/Group: Elusives Hardpoints: 2 Medium, 2 Light Base Level: 1 Base HP: 116,000 (MAX: 235,000) Shield HP: 60,000 (2x) Shield Type: Rebound Speed: 33 km/h (MAX: 40 km/h) Ability: "Swap" :Swap is a simple ability that switches which shield is at the front. The other shield remains on the back. Additional description: :Rasoh is a tough robot capable of reflecting enemy shots with it's special Physical shields; Rebound Shields. Like any physical shield, rockets will still damage the robot, but if fired at by Kinetic or Plasma weaponry, the shots bounce back depending on the angle at which the shot hits. Because the frontal shield faces forward, usually the reflected shots will hit the attacker. Rebound shields only take 25% more damage from Kinetic weaponry. :"(I really have nothing for the quote)" Price: 10,000 Components 'Factionless Robots' Tep Faction/Pack/Group: N/A Hardpoints: 2 Medium, 1 Light Base Level: 1 Base HP: 86,000 (MAX: 194,000) Speed: 38 Km/h (MAX: 45 Km/h) Ability: "Duplication" :Duplication is an ability that duplicates the Tep. Ability uses are stored as Charges, of which 3 can be stored at most. When the ability is used, a Copy of the Tep is spawned next to the Original Tep. Tep Copies only have 75% of the Tep's current HP (when it was spawned) and are a slight bit slower. Copies are controlled by AI, like the bots you fight with and against in early Private League. Tep copies self-destruct 30 seconds after being spawned in, if not already destroyed; whether the parent Tep or the copy itself was destroyed. Additional description: :Tep is a robot capable of Duplication. The Tep is somewhat fragile, which is where it's copies come in. The Copies aren't too smart themselves, though. If a Copy's time limit runs out, it just destructs and nothing happens, but if it is killed whether directly (Copy dies) or indirectly (Parent Tep dies), it counts as an extra kill (In that case, it would be possible to get more than 30 kills on the scoreboard if copies are killed). :"All my teammates are dead...Just kidding, I have more friends!" Price: 10,000 Components Par Faction/Pack/Group: N/A Hardpoints: 2 Heavy Base Level: 1 Base HP: 154,000 Shield HP: 90,000 (MAX: 220,000) Shield Type: Physical Speed: 37 Km/h (MAX: 45 Km/h) Ability: "Charge" :Upon charging, the Par is granted a 50% damage resistance & an 80% speed increase. Lasts for 10 seconds before going into a 25 second cooldown. Additional description: :Par is a heavy bot, comparable to the Rhino in how it functions. Equipped with 2 heavy weapons, the Par can severely damage or kill other heavies. Par is able to charge into enemy lines quickly while utilizing it's defense system to absorb half of the firepower thrown at it. To top it all off, it has a singular frontal shield to completely block any Kinetic or Energy weapon fire. :"I should be perfectly fine if there's no rockets involved." Price: 10,000 Components Urle Faction/Pack/Group: N/A Hardpoints: 1 Heavy, 2 Medium Base Level: 1 Base HP: 75,000 Speed: 48 Km/h Ability: "Assassin's Mark" :Upon activation, whoever the Urle is targeting will be marked for death (like the Death Mark module), receiving 30% more damage from all sources. The Urle will draw out it's 1 heavy weapon and gain a temporary speed boost of 20%. This will go on for 8 seconds, then the ability will enter an 18 second cooldown. Additional description: :The Urle is a specialized assassin robot with a built-in Death Mark module. Whoever the Urle is currently targeting will be marked for death, and the Urle itself will draw it's Heavy weapon and speed up. Careful though, because the Urle's lack of resistance or shielding can make it vulnerable if the time isn't right. :"Better know when the time to strike arrives." Price: 10,000 Components Tal Faction/Pack/Group: N/A Hardpoints: 3 Medium Base Level: 1 Base HP: 80,000 Shield HP: 60,000 (1x) Shield Type: Physical Speed: 37 Km/h Ability: "Acumen" :Upon activating Acumen, the Tal will release 3 healing pulses, similar to the Mender before entering an 18 second cooldown. However, the Tal will heal its allies based on their Maximum Health. Each pulse will heal for 10% of the robot's maximum health. Additional description: :Tal is a heavy robot equipped with advanced Diagnostic Tech & Healing Capability. Tal can judge how much each pulse heals a teammate based off their maximum health. The higher the health, the higher the pulse heals. :"Less for Small, More for Large." Price: 10,000 Components Cass Faction/Pack/Group: N/A Hardpoints: 2 Heavy Base Level: 1 Base HP: 114,000 (MAX: 245,000) Shield HP: 119,000 (1x) Shield Type: Physical Speed: 41 km/h (MAX: 50 km/h) Ability: "Reel" :When activating Reel, the Cass will become stationary for a moment and fire out a slow moving Grapple-like projectile. Assuming it successfully hits a target, the Cass will give itself a 40% damage resistance and forcibly drag them over. Resistance will last for 10 seconds after this. If the Grapple misses or hits a Titan, the ability will automatically end and go on it's 20 second cooldown. Additional description: :Cass is a robot with a built-in Grapple projectile that is capable of forcing enemies over to itself. This can work on robots in the air or on ground, however, the Cass is simply not capable of dragging a Titan. This robot works best with Shotgun equipment as to deal as much damage as quickly as possible. :"Get Over Here" Price: 10,000 Components Ullr Faction/Pack/Group: N/A Hardpoints: 2 Medium, 1 Light Base Level: 1 Base HP: 124,000 Speed: 37 km/h Ability: "Freezer" :The Ullr quickly fills the freeze meter of any nearby enemy and deals a small amount of damage (17,000) over a span of 5 seconds, similar to the Kid's stove ability. Additional description: :Ullr is a medium robot capable of Freezing nearby enemies, making them take extra damage from any incoming firepower and become slower. Ullr itself has rather moderate health, decent firepower and no shielding, so it's important that it is being assisted by teammates, who should take advantage of the frozen enemies taking more damage than normal. :"" Price: 10,000 Components 'Titans' Perses Faction/Pack/Group: N/A Hardpoints: 1 Alpha, 2 Beta Base Level: 3 Base HP: 235,000 (MAX: 506,000) Base Defense Points & Dmg Reistance: 10, 9% (MAX: 85, 45%) Speed: 39 km/h Primary Ability: "Full Action" :A partially shared ability with the Titan, Kid. Instead, Perses' full action mode boosts it's defense system (defense points increased by 55 damage resistance) and boosts it's weapon damage by 20% for 15 seconds. Cooldown is 15 seconds. Secondary Ability: "Barrage" :Barrage unholsters the Perses' two built-in rocket launchers, similar to Nemesis' retribution rockets. These launchers fire 8 close-range (300m) rockets each in very quick succession. Cooldown is 10 seconds. - Dmg per Rocket: 1,350 (MAX: 2,655) Additional description: :Perses is a Titan, a monster built purely for destruction. It partially shares it's Primary Ability with another titan, the Kid, however it's secondary ability is nothing like the Kid's. Perses quickly fires 8 rockets each from 2 built-in rocket launchers, quickly eating away at the health of an inadequately protected enemy. :"" Price: 600 Platinum